


Lost and Found

by dillislazii



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Mystic Messenger AU, Slow Burn, angst at parts??, jumin han x mc - Freeform, mystic messenger fanfic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-09-14
Updated: 2018-09-18
Packaged: 2019-07-12 02:57:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15986150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dillislazii/pseuds/dillislazii
Summary: If black cats were a negative omen, did that mean white cats were a positive one? Of course, Mc never believed in the superstitions revolving around cats, but it was a fleeting thought that had crossed her mind as she found herself mysteriously joining an organization which involved the owner of that equally mysterious white cat. Mc didn’t quite know the odds, but she knew they were low. However, she wasn’t sure if she believed in coincidence either…





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is sort of an au. It still loosely follows the og Mystic Messenger timeline, with some changes. One being that I’m going to slow down the flow of things. That way Jumin and Mc will have more time to develop feelings for each other. So i guess you could call this slow burn?? Anyways, I hope you enjoy, and if there are any grammatical errors, sorry! (Also there arent any indentations for any of the paragraphs which is annoying but I’m still trying to figure out ao3 so... hehe)

_Meow!_ Mc made her way to the door of her apartment building. _Meow!_ Before she could enter, her phone began to buzz in her pocket. _Meow!_ She furrowed her brow and looked around. No cat in sight. After a shrug, she proceeded to read the text message she had just received. _Meow!_  
“What the—” Spinning her head around once more, Mc spotted a white Persian cat primly sitting not more than ten feet away. “Hey, kitty!” she cooed, kneeling down and holding out her hand. “Come here, baby.” The feline took her time, zigzagging toward Mc. She warily sniffed the hand offered before rubbing her face on it and purring. “Aww you’re just a sweetie. What you doing out here all alone, hm?” Of course, the response was purring. Mc scanned her surroundings again, only to find the street void of people. She returned her attention to the fluffy fur-ball, who was now on her back, playfully kicking and biting Mc’s hand. “I wonder how long you’ve been out here,” she mused. “Not long, I’m guessing.” Her coat was still relatively pristine. Mc proceeded to scoop up the cat and enter her apartment building.

Once inside her unit, she put the Persian down and made her way to the kitchen. Grabbing a chair, she placed it under an array of cabinets, moving aside the spices to grab the can of cat food in the back. Glancing at the can, Mc felt a small wave of sadness wash over her. She demounted from the chair and retrieved a tin bowl that hadn’t been used for a month now. After she dished up a few scoops, she placed it on the floor and waited for the feline to eat. She didn’t. Well, not at first. She sat there a moment, staring at it, then at Mc. “Go on.” Mc scratched the cat’s head and gradually ran her fingers down its back. That is when she dove into the meat; however, the moment Mc stopped, her (apparent) master chirped a series of short mews. Mc smiled. “Ah, so you won’t eat unless you’re pampered while doing so? Spoiled much?” But, not being able to resist that cute furry face, she obliged.

Next, Mc showed her new guest where the litter box was before plopping herself and the cat on the bed, both falling fast asleep.

The following morning, Mc asked around the area to see if they owned a white Persian cat, and showed them a picture. No luck. She knew it wouldn’t be that simple, seeing as she had never seen the cat before.  
Thirty minutes passed before she returned to her apartment. She noticed the food she had left out before leaving that morning was licked clean out of the bowl, and it’s devourer lounging on the bed, bathing herself. “Oh, so now you’ll eat without me petting you?” Mc retorted, feigning annoyance.

After eating her own breakfast and taking a shower, she heard a knock on her apartment door. “You have a key, you can open it yourself!” she lazily shouted from atop her mattress. There was some fumbling before a woman entered. She had cropped hair that looked like milk chocolate and smooth light-brown skin.  
“Well, excuse me for wanting to be polite!”  
“Sav, our friendship is way past politeness.” Savannah collapsed onto the bed beside Mc and simply shrugged.  
“Hey! Why is there a ton of fur on your comforter?!” Mc tore her gaze away from her phone.  
“Uh so I sort of picked up a cat last night.”  
“Wait, wha—?! Where is it? You got over Minnie already? I thought you said—“  
“No, no, no! She found me last night and she was alone and I couldn’t leave her so I’m just letting her stay here until I find the owner.” As if she had been summoned, the feline in question hopped onto the bed and curled up next to Mc, completely ignoring Savannah. She rolled her eyes,  
“Typical cat. So—,” a yawn interrupted her, “how do you plan to find this mystery owner? How do you even know she had an owner? Or what if the owner was being abusive, so the cat ran away.”  
“Uh, that’s definitely not the case. Jeez, Sav, this isn’t some tragic pet movie.”  
“But how do you know that for sure, hmm? For all you now, you could be trying to return her to the hell she just escaped!”  
“Look at her coat. It’s extremely healthy. Look at it. She’s clearly groomed regularly and gets the best food. No one who cares about their cat wouldn’t abuse their cat.”  
“Eh, wasn’t that a double negative?” Sav interjected. Mc put her foot on her friend’s head.  
“The point is that I need to find the owner. They’re probably worried sick. Like— just imagine if the owner was a little girl. Hm? Sav, would you want some twelve year old girl to be crying and worried sick about their dear lost kitty cat?” Sav sighed exasperatedly.  
“Fine,” she groaned. “So, what are you doing to find this twelve year old girl?”  
“Well I already checked most of the other units in this building, and I just posted a pic on Instagram and Tumblr asking if anyone had lost a cat that looked like this one.”  
“And?”  
“Well, I just posted it. Sorry to disappoint, but I don’t have tons of followers like you who see my stuff instantly.”  
“O—kay... so what do you plan on doing in the meantime?” Mc sat up.  
“I guess I’ll continue to ask around locally. Wanna join me?”  
“Ehhh what’s in it for me? A good conscience knowing I just saved a twelve year old girl from the depths of despair?”  
“Well, that, and I’ll buy you a Starbucks.” Sav bolted up.  
“Deal!”

Their inquiry proved to be unfruitful. That day, which had previously been planned out as a day they would hang out together before Savannah had to leave the city for a shoot, was spent up almost entirely looking for the owner of the mysterious Persian. It was four in the afternoon when Sav began to complain. Honestly, it surprised Mc that she managed to last that long.  
“This is not how I imagined today was gonna go.”  
“Me neither,” Mc mumbled. “How about we grab some dinner? Or do you need to head back and pack?”  
“Who do you take me for? I’m already packed.”  
“Alright, let’s get some dinner then, Miss proactive.”

The next day also unearthed no evidence as to who owned the cat. Mc decided to spend the day inside watching Netflix and YouTube, but kept a wary eye on her social media sites. She had made multiple posts, but the few replies she had gotten were along the lines of _“Aw, cute! Hope you find the owner.”_

The weekend ended. Mc had begun to think that she would have to keep her new feline friend until, on Monday morning, she woke to find that Savannah had called her three times and texted her five times. _“Call me.” “Mc wake up!” “Hey its abt the cat.” “Call mehhh.” “Hellooo?”_ Mc bolted upright and dialed her friend.  
_“Finally! Don’t you have work today?!”_  
“Never mind that! What’s this about the cat?”  
_“Right, right. So you know how you said it could be owned by a twelve year old girl? Turns out she’s a twenty-seven year old man.”_  
“Wait, what? How do—”  
_“And guess who that is?”_  
“Uh—”  
_“Ju-min Ha-n!”_ Silence ensued. _“Yo— please tell me you know who that is.”_  
“Uh, well—” An exasperated sigh came from the other side of the phone.  
_“Seriously, Mc, how do you live in the same city as the corporate heir to one of the most famous companies in South Korea and not even know who he is?!”_  
“What?! If he’s as important as you say he is, how the heck does his cat end up on the streets? Are you sure? How do you know she’s his?”  
_“I saw an online news article. Can you believe he had a news article put up about his missing cat? Usually people just post papers around saying ‘MISSING CAT.’”_ Mc replied thoughtfully,  
“He obviously cares for her a lot.” She paused. “I can relate.”  
_“Anyways, he said he’d reward anyone who found her and returned her to him unharmed. The amount is uh... steep.”_ Mc brushed passed her friend’s statement.  
“Send me the link to the article.”  
_“I cant. The photographer is here and ready to begin the shoot. Sorry! Just look up ‘Jumin Han, cat’ and you’ll get plenty of results. Talk later!”_

Savannah wasn’t lying. There was more than just one article covering the topic. Mc clicked into the top website and scrolled down to the contact information. There was a phone number and an email address. Mc decided to dial the number right away. She hadn’t truly thought about it, as she was not apart of the high class world, but she subconsciously was expecting Mr. Han himself to pick up. She was startled when a female’s voice sounded on the other end.  
_“Hello, this is Chief Assistant Kang speaking.”_  
“O-oh... um... hello.” Her surprise was evident in her tone, but fortunately, the woman seemed to not notice or care.  
_“Do you know the whereabouts of the feline belonging to Mr. Jumin Han?” So formal._ Mc could detect the weariness in the voice. In fact, the statement was monotone, as if the speaker had relayed it more than a million times that day.  
_“Hello? Miss, if this is a prank call I will hang up.”_  
“No! Please don’t hang up!” Mc sighed and continued. “I think I have Mr. Han’s cat.”  
_“‘Think’ or ‘know’?”_ She still didn’t show any type of surprise or urgency in her voice. _This chick’s probably heard a lot of claims of having or seeing the white Persian; what with that reward,_ Mc mused.  
“I’m pretty sure. I’d say she looks the same as the pictures in the ads. And her demeanor and coat scream ‘pampered.’” The woman’s voice grew more attentive.  
_“And where is the cat now?”_  
“Here with me at my apartment. I found her wandering near my apartment building and after she took a liking to me I took her in.”  
_“And how long as she been with you?”_  
“Since Friday night. I would have contacted you sooner but I had zero clue who she belonged to.”  
_“Could you provide any proof that you in fact do possess my employer’s cat?”_  
“I can send you a photo I took.”  
_“That will do. Send it to the email address on the website you got this number from. Goodbye.” Click._

Mc did as instructed. After ten minutes lapsed, she received a reply. It’s contents were along the lines of:  
**“Mr. Han has identified the cat in the photo as his own. As soon as possible, please, bring her, safely and comfortably, to—”** and an address was added. Mc glanced at the time. It was almost 5 p.m. and that meant rush hour. Taxis would be difficult to come by; but when the C &R corporate heir’s cat was in need of returning to her owner, how could one refuse?


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi, lovelies! I’m really grateful for all of the positive feedback on the last chapter, both on tumblr and ao3! I wasn’t expecting to get any comments, so the fact that I got even more than one made me really happy! This chapter is slightly shorter, and I’m kinda afraid I made Jumin ooc, but I hope you enjoy anyways ≧◡≦ (Also idk why at the end of this chapter the notes from the first chapter are showing?? Waow i really have zero clue what I’m doing here huh xD)

The building was so large. Mc felt small and unimportant in its shadow. She paid the taxi driver and mustered up the courage to enter. _Besides, it’s not like I’m meeting the President or anything. Heck, I probably will just give the cat to an assistant or secretary and leave._  
“May I help you, Miss?” The young man at the desk was saying. Mc found it slightly difficult to focus. The lobby buzzed with sounds and people. Televisions were hanging here and there on the walls. The chairs and sofas encircling the glass tables seated men and women in fancy business clothes. Mc assumed they were waiting for meetings and whatnot. She wasn’t sure; after all, she knew nothing of the business world.  
“Uh, yes. I’m Mc. I have Mr. Han’s cat. Chief Assistant Kang told me to come here.” Mc lowered one side of the cloth bag she was holding to reveal the furry, white head.  
“Oh! Please wait one moment.” The man then began dialing a number on a phone. He relayed the situation and a female voice on the other line replied with something Mc couldn’t quite make out.  
“Yes, Ma’am.” He hung up and then said to Mc: “If you’ll please take the elevator to the top floor.”

Mc felt her anxiety begin to climb up inside her as she ascended. She was clearly out of her element, wearing leggings and a slightly over-sized long sleeve. _I probably look like I’m in my pajamas to these people._ She absentmindedly picked at her sleeve which she had scrunched up her arm to prevent it from covering her hand, making the touch pad on the elevator easier to use. _Eh, on second thought... no. They probably have way nicer pajamas than this._ The woman couldn’t help but chuckle to herself.

The doors glided open and she stepped out onto a floor that was flooded with the setting sun’s natural light. Everything had an orange tint to it. The shiny floors reflected the light to the ceiling, which in turn melted down the walls and blanketed the furniture. Mc noticed a woman behind a desk. There were piles of paper neatly stacked all atop it. The woman herself had short, brunette hair and wore glasses that reflected the light of the computer’s screen in front of her. She didn’t hear Mc approach until the latter cleared her throat and greeted the former with a hello.  
“Ah, you must be Miss Mc?”  
“Yes. Hello. Miss Kang, is it?”  
“That is my name. You have my employer’s cat with you?” Mc confirmed the statement and held out the cloth bag; however, Miss Kang made no move to take it. Instead, she turned to her desk. She held down a button and spoke into the machine.  
“Mr. Han? The woman with your cat has arrived. Yes, si—” but she was cut off as the door adjacent to the two women was opened quite abruptly, startling Mc. She turned to see a tall man with dark hair and grey eyes in the doorway. Once his eyes settled on Mc, she wished she could have become a turtle and hide in her shirt. His aura screamed serious and professional, and its intensity was beginning to choke her. She may have unconsciously stood up straighter and forgotten how to breathe.  
“I presume you are the one with my Elizabeth III?” His voice was deep and his tone was strict and to-the-point. But... was there a hint of anxiety in it as well? Mc didn’t give herself the chance to dwell on it. She replied, as calmly as possible, with:  
“Yes. Here she is.” Mc reached into her bag and scooped the cat into your arms. _Is she purring?_ Upon seeing her owner, the feline meowed and began to squirm in Mc’s arms. She took a few steps forward and Mr. Han closed the remaining distance. With care, he took his darling pet into his arms and inspected her. Mc stood there awkwardly, unsure if it was impolite to stare at him.

After a moment, he looked at Mc. She felt like like icicles were piercing her body. Mc began to pick at her sleeve again.  
“Come into my office,” the man demanded, turning on his heel. Mc blinked. She glanced at Miss Kang, who simply looked exhausted, then back at the empty doorway.  
“I, uh, should be getting back,” she proclaimed. _Liar. There’s literally nothing I have going tonight._ Upon hearing no response, Mc sighed in defeat and entered the office.

The man was sitting in his chair with the feline sleeping on his lap.  
“Close the door.” Mc obeyed. She turned back to the heir and found him staring at her as he lightly scratched the head of his pet. She could see the calculations running behind his eyes. Was he judging her? Most likely, and it made Mc feel even more uncomfortable than before.

She was about to say something to break the crushing silence, but he beat her to it. “Well, Miss Mc, I seem to owe you my gratitude for finding and returning my cat to me. If you don’t mind me asking, what were her living conditions over the past few days?” He may have framed it as a question, but Mc knew it was an interrogation.  
“I, uh, used to have a cat.” She cast her eyes to the floor and tried to cover up the sad taste in her mouth with, “So I had the necessities to take care of yours. You don’t need to worry. While they weren’t as— uh— nice as what she’s probably used to, they’re of better quality than what most people of the middle class use for their pets.” What was she saying?! At this point, it seemed as though she were stringing random words together in hopes of sounding sophisticated. Was she even making any sense at this point? “My cat is—was given that same food and she was very healthy.”  
“Apparently not healthy enough.”  
“I beg your pardon?!” Mc jerked her head up to face the man squarely. “Minnie didn’t die from health problems. She died from old age. Sorry, but some people aren’t rich enough to pay doctors to cure that.” Mc’s eyes widened in shock as she placed her hand over her mouth. She returned her gaze back to the floor, knowing she should apologize, but simultaneously not wanting to.  
“I’m sorry.” _He was the one apologizing._ “I didn’t mean to be rude. It’s just,” he sighed, “I’ve been worried about my Elizabeth and want to make sure she has been cared for.”  
“Well, she looks healthy, doesn’t she?” Mc’s voice was more hushed this time.  
“Indeed, she does. Thank you. And I truly am sorry about you losing your Minnie. I’m sure it will be difficult for me also when—” but he stopped himself. Mc stole a peak and noticed he was focusing on the white fur ball in his lap. She observed the softening of his eyes when he looked at the feline.

“W-well, I should be going. I am glad I was able to return your cat to you safely, Mr. Han.” She swung around and began to reach for the handle of the door.  
“What about your reward?” Mc halted and turned.  
“O-oh. Um, I f-forgot but... uh, yeah?” Mc inwardly cringed at herself. She couldn’t even form proper sentences, and after snapping at a corporate heir at that— _wait, was there a hint of amusement in his eyes?_  
“My assistant will give you the check. Have a nice evening, Miss Mc.” Mc bowed awkwardly and hastily before all but slamming the door shut behind her. It wasn’t out of anger, but pure anxiety. She needed to get out of this building before she embarrassed herself any further.

The assistant followed suit of her employer’s words and even said,  
“This isn’t very professional of me, but _thank you.”_ Mc was taken aback at this but replied with a small “you’re welcome.” Either this Miss Kang loved the cat equally as much as Mr. Han, or she was tired of hearing about it. Mc leaned towards the latter option.

Exiting the building, Mc breathed freely for the first time. She stretched out her sleeves to their actual length and subsequently flagged a taxi to bring her home.

**Author's Note:**

> Heya! I’m not very far into this (only in the middle of chapter three) and i have a very loose picture of where this is going so I’m not sure how long this fic will last. Anyways, for now, here’s chapter one! I usually regret posting my fan fictions later on but lets hope that doesn’t happen with this one hehe.
> 
> I also posted this on tumblr! @ice-cream-under-stars is my tumblr that focuses more on fan fiction. @dillislazii is my personal tumblr where I dump all of my obsessive rebogs and occasional original posts. Check them out if you want! ^~^


End file.
